So wait for me this time
by MeowMixer
Summary: When God warns Joan she can't toy with people's emotions, she's forced to make some vital decisions, mostly involving Her and Adam (JA yay!)
1. overture

Has there ever been a greater feeling than knowing the person you love feels the exact same way?

Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcaida, the idea behind it, any of the character. Barbara Hall is just too damn lucky.

Notes: Um.. the title is from the song "Time" by Chantal Kreviazuk in the episode "Jump" during Joan and Adams first kiss. Yep the title doesn't really belong to me either. pairing includes J/A and possibly some G/L later on in the story. I'll try to keep the fluff at a minimum... oh and yes, I know the first chapter is pretty short, but It's just an introduction....Enjoy? Rating is for later on.

****

Overture

"It's not fair Joan -- Toying with the emotions of others." Joan had returned to her bedroom to find a young girl sitting near the head of her bed. "You know yourself how hard he falls." Joan turned to close the door behind her.

"You almost scared me half to death! What are you doing... What it someone saw you? I'm sure _that_ wouldn't get me in some serious trouble!"

"You're missing the point Joan. Emotions aren't a game." The little girl remained on Joan's bed, staring out the window.

"I don't know what..." Joan looked out the window and saw Adam. He was sitting on the porch steps, holding... something gently in his hands. A few minutes passed before he finally stood up and walked away, turning back every five steps of so. By the time Joan turned around, the little was gone. Joan fell into the comforting grasp of her bed. "That was over a year ago. Things are back to the way they were." She buried her face into her pillow and cried. "I'm not toying. I promise..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bla bla bla. Yes it's **very** short. Get over it. It's just an overture. More will be added tomorrow. possibly even tonight. Oh and did you know reviews make me write faster? XD

~ Kathryn


	2. Thoes In Need

Why is it we hide things from those we love? Aren't they supposed to understand everything we do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia, the idea behind it, any of the character. Barbara Hall is just too damn lucky.

Notes: Celestial Aurora - Yeah I screwed up on that. Sorry all! She's right. Actually I messed up on the title to. I was watching Jump as I was uploading my story and I kinda wrote down the song that was playing at the time _not_ the one I meant to. So I fixed the title and the note. Sorry for the Mix-up!

****

Those In Need

The sun rose quickly over Joan Girardi's small bedroom. It was Saturday and Joan was free of classes; as were the rest of her freshman piers. Everyone seemed to have prior engagements, but she didn't mind. It wasn't often Joan had a weekend to simply relax. Still though, she couldn't shake the words from her mind. "You know yourself how hard he falls." Joan's train of thought was interrupted by the high-pitched ringing of her cell phone. She stumbled around her room searching for it, and finally found it in the back pocket of her kaki pants

"Aah…Hello?"

"Jane?" The voice from the other line was distinct.

"Adam?"

"Cha…Why'd you call me, yo?"

"No…you…never mind. Listen, what are you doing today? It's Saturday and I don't have any plans so…"

"Unchallenged?"

"Yeah."

"I was just working on something in the shed. I'll be over in like…twenty minutes."

"Don't bother. I'm coming over."

"Jane, I'll be there in a minute, ok? Chill."

"Really, I'll be right there."

Joan hung up, a little frustrated, but happy to be seeing Adam. Life had been so hectic lately. She had classes nearly every day, and they weren't exactly easy. Either way, she didn't get to see Adam too often anymore. The transition from High school had been rough. Joan had decided to start easy at the community college, while Adam had chosen a competitive Art institution. They supported each other, but there was little time left for socialization.

Throwing on a her clothes and rushing out the door, Joan noticed something resting in her doorway and smiled. It was a small envelope, with the word "Jane" written across it. She knew who it was from. Nobody else had ever called her by that name before, not that she minded. Slowly, she opened the envelope and began to read it.

_"It's been so long, I hardly knew. Can't sleep. Can't eat. Can't breathe. It's like a circle of darkness. I'm here. Facing it alone."_

Joan folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, before turning around to close the door behind her. She rested against the cold wood of her door and slowly sunk to the floor. It wasn't easy for them. Things were complicated. The only thought that drifted into her mind was "_Why now?_"

As Joan calmed down, she drew herself up. She had to face this sometime. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok that's over! It's sort of getting at a slow start, short chapters and such, so sorry for future reference. I would have liked to make this chapter longer, but that would be cutting off some from the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this up, I haven't had much time. Can't promise any date for the next chapter, so I'll just say A.S.A.P. Thanks for all who commented!


End file.
